1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bag filters having enhanced filtration performance. Such bag filters are particularly useful in filtering hot gases, for example gases at temperatures of 150° C. or even higher. In one embodiment, the bag filters are particularly useful in asphalt plants to meet emission standards.
2. Description of Related Art
Meta-aramid bag filters for hot gas filtration such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,323 to Forsten are known and are used to protect the environment from particulate matter from asphalt plants, coal plants, and other industrial concerns. Due to the high potential environmental impact from such plants, any improvement that has the potential to improve the capture of particulate material per unit weight of bag filter is desired.